star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Line of the Events aboard the Evictus
Commander Recorn and Captain Helve open the Evictus -Gunnery Chief Lucker has his first gunnery simulation -Major Andreeson and Captain Scott join the Evictus with the 384th Stormtrooper Battalion -Nightshrike makes first report to Rebels while on Evictus -Thunder Squadron and Dagger Squadron join the Evictus -The Evictus flies for the first time -The Evictus stops at a spaceport in the Sanbra Sector to restock - The crew meets and talks -The Evictus is supplied with the Imperial basics for the first time -Captain Helve addresses the crew for their first mission, to patrol and find pirates -The Flight Corps do the first simulation -Sgt. Fire-Slug has his first mental breakdown -Lt. Tiranis is found to be cheating his height by wearing heels -Sgt. Fire-Slug has another mental breakdown -The Flight Corps runs their first simulation as an entire unit -Cpt. Scott and Lt. Tiranis butt heads for the first time during a Firing Range practice -The Evictus sets course to Garver VII after hearing that the garrison there disappeared ' ' Battle of Garver VII '-The Evictus arrives at Garver VII and descends to the planet' '-Flight Corps is deployed and Gunners open fire on the attacking garrison' '-The Stormtroopers descend to the planet led by Mjr. Andreeson flown by Jackson' '-Thunder Squadron leads an attack on the Separatists cruiser' '-Lt. Arcus leads his men against the remains of the droids' '-Jackson is Shot Down' '-Sgt. Fire Slug and his squad is able to take out the AA cannons.' '-Lt. Arcus is able to rescue Jackson and make it back to the Evictus' '-The ground forces organize a full retreat' ' ' -Nightshrike makes his second message -The crew of the Evictus rearm and resupply -Fire Slug arrested for murder of a prisoner -Fire-Slug released ' ' Second Battle of Garver VII '-Boarding ships from the Separatist cruiser breach Docking Bay 3 and the ship' '-Cpl. Hantus, Sgt. Fire-Slug, Lt. Tiranis, and Mjr. Andreeson lead the counter-offensive' '-Lt. Tiranis is shot and injured' '-A Zabrak jedi enters the docking bay' '-Lt. Tiranis locks Sgt. Fire Slug and Cpl. Hantus and the rest in the bay with the jedi' '-Cpl. Hantus and Sgt. Fire-Slug capture the jedi and destroy the rest of the droids' ' ' -Lt. Tiranis and Sgt. Fire-Slug interrogate the jedi -Lt. Tiranis is confined to his quarters due to endangering his squad in the battle -Chief Medical Officer Ben Davidson starts work on the Evictus -Armory and Commissary officially opens -Lt. Ravater calls for psychological profiles from all crew -Cpl. Hantus leads Heavy Weapons training with the Battalion -Maintenance occurs on the engine, vehicles, and ships -Sgt. Fire-Slug arrested for treason, ship put on full alert -Sgt. Fire-Slug starts to go insane in the brig -Lt. Tiranis is released from his quarters and promoted to captain ' ' Cartve '-The Evictus arrives on Cartve' '-Cpt. Tiranis and Sgt. Fire-Slug kill two alien civilians and cause uproar' '-Stormtroopers find and kill a rogue droid in the ship' '-Resupply to happen in 4 days' '-Cartve police decide to take Tiranis and Slug into custody' '-Nightshrike reports to the rebels about Cartve' '-Bravo Squadron is attacked by gangs on the streets but fend them off' '-Alpha Squadron is also attacked by manage to fend them off as well' '-Lt. Ravater is captured by the gang as well' '-Sgt. Fire-Slug is arrested for murder of civilians' '-Resupply is attacked by pirates but Flight Corps fends them off' '-Blackjack rescues Lt. Ravater' '-A medical outpost is set up in Cartve’s capital to treat wounded' '-Stormtroopers pacify Cartve' '-Insurgent leaders found and captured by Cpl. Hantus' ' ' -An Inquisitor arrives on the Evictus to interrogate the jedi prisoner -Surprise checkup for all stormtroopers -Moff Harkus visits the Evictus to commend them for the capture and kill of a jedi -Sabacc Tournament won by Blackjack -Moff Harkus releases Fire-Slug from prison and gives him his own squad -Rebels breach the lower decks of the Evictus but Cpt. Tiranis and Bravo Company fend off the attackers. -Sgt. Mjr. Fire-Slug get a new eye -Admiral Freel opens up the Rebel Alliance to anyone willing to join -The Rebel cruiser Patience takes flight in the Sanbra sector -The Rebels begin their first training exercises -Cpt. Tiranis is promoted to Major after Major Andreeson transfers -Mjr. Tiranis announces that the pacification of P’trona will occur soon ' ' Battle of P’trona '-Jailer Squadron manages to take out Rebel cruiser guarding planet' '-Rebel cruiser, Sidewinder, arrives' '-Jailer Squadron causes Sidewinder to retreat but no before Jailer leader defects' '-Iota Squadron loses two ships' '-Jailer Squadron loses 6 ships' '-Major Tiranis leads walkers towards the rebel encampment on the ground' '-Bombers bomb the outsides of the encampment' '-Turrets and guerrilla warfare attack the walkers as they approach the encampment' '-Two imperial scouts are captured while the imps stay behind minefield' '-Imperials take out the remainder of the guerrilla troops and continue towards the encampment' '-The Imperials capture the encampment and take the rebels prisoner' ' ' -Captured rebels and Imperials are interrogated -Captured imperials sell their secrets -Interrogation of rebels show that they are being supplied by big name arms dealers -Captured imperial sabotages the engines of the Evictus but is captured -Mjr Tiranis, Sgt. Mjr. Fire-Slug, and ISB Op Saht’ries destroy the Balmorra deal with the rebels -Rebel spy, Lt. Vorst is placed on Evictus as an ISB agent -Rebel Gerry Myre is captured while scouting Evictus -Gerry Myre is interrogated harshly by Sgt. Mjr. Fire-Slug and Com. Ravater -Sgt. Mjr. Fire-Slug is arrested for murder -Com. Ravater and Mjr. Tiranis start butting heads -Com. Ravater is promoted to Captain Ravater, Lt. Koro is promoted to Com. Koro -Cpt. Ravater and Mjr. Tiranis butt heads even more over the Balmorra situation -Lord Vader arrives on the Evictus to oversee the destruction of the rebel cell -Two sides form on the ship (Loyal to Ravater and Loyal to Tiranis) -Sgt. Blackjack starts to gather allies for Cpt. Ravater -Gerry Myre escapes from Imperial custody -ISB Agent Cade Typho places himself inside the Rebels -Cpt. Ravater orders the massacre of Aquilaris in response to the escape of Gerry Myre, hoping to draw the rebels to the planet. ' ' Massacre of Aquilaris '-Cpt. Ravater himself leads the massacre of civilians.' '-Cpt. Ravater and Mjr. Tiranis bicker while killing and scalping people' '-Cpt. Ravater punches Mjr. Tiranis but Tiranis walks away before more damage can be done' '-Bombers bomb the entire surface of Aquilaris' '-Troopers led by Mjr. Tiranis arrest Cpt. Ravater for treason but release him after he promises to resign (he doesn’t)' '-A rebel recon party sent to Aquilaris(Eagles, Typho, and Ettan) are shot down' '-Imperial troops led by Lt. Carrinc capture the 3 rebels' '-A nuclear reactor blows, destroying the capital of Aquilaris' ' ' -Ettan is found out to be Major Tiranis’s brother -The 3 prisoners are interrogated by the ISB and Major Tiranis -Cade Typho is removed from his cell and a plan is hatched to get him back to the rebellion -Major Tiranis is arrested for mutiny because of his actions on Aquilaris -Moff Harkus and High Colonel Tiranis arrive and release Major Tiranis -Lt. Carrinc is promoted to Cpt. Carrinc, Sgt. Mjr. Fire-Slug is promoted to Lt. Fire-Slug, and Sgt. Typherrius is promoted to 2LT. Typherrius. -Gerry Myre and some rebels attack the Evictus but are repelled -The ISB and Cpt. Carrinc orchestrate the escape of ISB Infiltrator Typho and Ettan Tiranis -A rebel spy sabotages the turbolasers and takes out Eagles so they can’t get information from him. -Lt. Sovereign begins his search for the traitor on board the Evictus -Security detail around the ship is tripled and the ship is placed on lockdown ' ' Battle of Beheboth '-A small, 10 man squad descends on to the second moon of Beheboth to scout out a supposed rebel monitoring outpost' '-The detachment is ambushed by rebels and forced to retreat' '-3 men are killed' '-The Imperials learn of the biggest supply building for the rebels' ' ' -Eagles is thought dead so the body is removed and Sovereign searches for the person who drugged Eagles. -Rebel leader, Admiral Freel, is killed by Ettan Tiranis after Freel is caught having an affair with Tiranis’s girlfriend -Rebel sympathizer, Lana Bralor, who is working as an undercover spy, relays rebel propaganda across the Evictus -Cpt. Ravater and Mjr. Tiranis form a truce -Lt. Fire-Slug and Pvt. Logan are given a mind altering, body altering serum and are put under his control -Ettan Tiranis is arrested for the murder of Admiral Freel ' ' MUTINY '-Lt. Sovereign decides that Cpt. Ravater is disloyal and removes him from command' '-Lt. Sovereign stuns Cpt. Ravater and orders Lt. Fire-Slug and Cpt. Carrinc to guard the door with their squads. Carrinc secretly places some his men with the Anti-ISB forces, planning to switch sides during the battle' '-Lt. Fire-Slug disappears and Pvt. Logan is given control of his squad' '-Lt. Fire-Slug and Sgt. Blackjack join up to lead the assault against Sovereign' '-Cpt. Ravater breaks out of his restraints and himself and Sovereign duke it out' '-Anti-ISB Forces attack Loyal-ISB Forces' '-Carrinc’s secret men join with the turncoat, Carrinc, and overwhelm Pvt. Logan, who relinquishes control to Carrinc' '-Carrinc and his forces breach the door and arrest Sovereign' '-Lt. Sovereign is stripped of his control and rank' ' ' -Pvt. Logan is promoted to Lt. Logan and placed in command of Cpt. Ravater’s personal guard -Rebel spy, Lt. Vorst, is placed in charge of the investigation to capture the rebel spy. -Cpt. Carrinc holds mandatory loyalty reviews for Courage Company -Mjr. Tiranis and Cpt. Carrinc find proof that Lt. Vorst is the traitor and arrest him -An Automated message from Vorst is relayed through the ship, leading Ravater to believe that Carrinc is the traitor and he has him arrested. -Fire-Slug’s mental insanity causing himself to commit suicide -Lt. Vorst and Cpt. Carrinc are placed on trial to find out who the spy is -Lt. Fire-Slug is transported off ship and Lt. Treska takes his place as command of Alpha Platoon -Four rebels depart to Cartve to find clues to the location of the Evictus -Cpt. Ravater orders mandatory inspections for all enlisted troops -Cpt. Carrinc commits suicide and sends a message of all the Imperials secrets to the rebels -Carrinc’s former squad defect to the Rebellion -Cpt. Ravater begins his iron grip as Co on the ship -A new private shoots Lt. Treska i the foot and is arrested -The search for the defected troops begins -Cpt. Markov and Mjr. Tiranis plot to removed Cpt. Ravater from power -Rebels on Beheboth second moon are evacuated -Traitor, Sovereign is sentenced to death for mutiny -Newly promoted, Battalion captain Coulter is poisoned by something in the water -Cpt. Ravater rapes his assistant -Cpt. Coulter and Cpt. Ravater plan to do something to restore faith in the crew. Something very unethical -Lt. Logan is put in charge of the Empire Day celebration on the Evictus -2Lt. Typherrius finds that the defectors escaped in a bomber with the help of a superior. -Coulter and Ravater commenced their plan. They kidnap 6 Imperials and kill them under the guise of the rebels -Soverign kills himself trying to escape ' ' Attack on the Imperial Supply Ship '-Cpt. Bettin and Com. Bralor lead a group of rebels on an attack of an Imperial supply ship' '-When the Navy refuses boarding, younger soldiers mutiny against the officers on the ship' '-A massacre occurs on the bridge and very Imperial is killed' '-Rebels steal all of the supplies' '-Rebels escape without the Imperials finding out' ' ' -Com. Koro has the Imperial kidnapping and murder pinned on him. Koro is transferred off ship While investigating, Cpt. Markov is arrested for being a co-conspirator but then released -Cpt. Markov looks to bring Lord Vader on to the ship to find out the truth about the kidnapping and turn the ship to its rightful power -2Lt. Typherrius starts an investigation into where the rebel base is located -Cpt. Markov finds out about the Kidnapping and murder conspiracy. He sends all his evidence to Lord Vader including that Coulter tried to kill him. He only suspects Coulter though. -Coulter frames Tiranis, Ravater, and Treska to Markov. Tiranis, Ravater, and Treska plan to kill Markov -Coulter is freed from his charges by Grand Moff Tarkin -Contest for Captain of Courage Company is held -Cpt. Markov is transferred of ship -Coulter attacks Tiranis, Treska, and ravater for not backing him up against Markov and Vader -Coulter blackmails himself out of arrest and the civil war ends. Coulter still hates Ravater but the crisis is resolved -Ettan Tiranis is found guilty of manslaughter and sentenced to probation -Operation Lancer is put into place by 2Lt. Typherrius. The plan is to capture the rebels that attack the supply ships -Cpt. Markov transfers off ship to get away from Coulter -Cpt. Ravater and Lt. Krendol get engaged -Cpt. Bettin and Com. Bralor travel to Loratus to get supplies from Loratus Manufacturing but are betrayed. They manage to get away with one casualty and some of the supplies. -ISTAU-1 performs mandatory inspections to make sure the ship is running at PEAK EFFICIENCY -Lance Typherrius and Com. Bralor launch to attack the supply ship, unaware that it is a trap -Preparations for Empire Day continue -Operation Lancer succeeds: Lance Typherrius is captured -Parade, tournaments, and a soiree are held on Empire Day ' ' Empire Day Invasion ' '-The Rebels launch an invasion of the Evictus ' '-Cpt. Bettin leads the front assault on the ship '-Mjr. Gamut leads a separate assault to rescue Lance Typherrius' '-Cpt. Bettin takes the lead of the assault after Gamut is injured' '-Mjr. Tiranis is captured by the rebels' '-Lance Typherrius is rescued by Cpt. Bettin' '-The rebels hold their last stand against the Imperials, hoping to charge the bridge' '-Being overrun, the rebels order a full retreat and escape with large casualties' ' ' -2Lt. Typherrius, Newly promoted, Major Coulter, and Captain Ravater start an investigation into where the rebel base is -Mandatory crew inspections are once again held -ITSAU-1 is given full control of the Evictus’ systems -The main rebel cell flies to the Baarstal system. A smaller rebel cell is found by the Empire on Orin -Lt. Logan confronts Cpt. Ravater about wanting a transferral. He is demoted to Private for "insubordination." -Pvt. Logan flees the ship in a stolen shuttle. -Imperials attack the Rebel base on Orin. They are led into a trap but fend it off. They board the escaping Rebel transports -Rebel, Eagles, makes his return to the Patience and joins Cpt. Bettin's squad -Cpt. Ravater holds openings for Commander Koro’s position -ISB Cpt. Saht’ries frames and attacks Mjr. Coulter and Lt. Treska. Trask and Coulter are arrested but the released because of the dirt they have on Cpt. Ravater -Sgt. Blackjack transfers offship -ISB Lt. Wittlins starts to try and get Cpt. Ravater arrested. He also starts investigations into Cpt. Saht’ries and Mjr. Coulter -Lt. Treska transfers offship and Lt. FireSlug returns as the leader of Lt. Wittlins loyalty squad -Cpt. Ravater is arrested for corruption, Lt. Saht’ries is placed under control of the ISB. Lt. Wittlins takes control of the ship. ''